monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefu Garumudo
|Ailments = (?) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = (?) |Habitats = Great Desert |Monster Size = Large |Monster Relations = Eo Garudia |Generation = Explore }} Nefu Garumudo is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter Explore. Physiology Nefu Garumudo has the standard structure for Elder Dragons. Covered mostly in golden and dark grey plates and scales. The wings are rather peculiar, the last finger on the wings has a backwards curve at all times, making it look like the other half of the wings are always curved in the opposite direction compared to nearly any other monster. Their heads resemble that of a Jackal, with red eyes, large blue ears, and a protrusion on the lower jaw resembling a Pharaoh's false beard. Running along the back of the neck are black tuffs, on the sides are large gold plates forming a sort of hood. Running all the way along the back and tail are two blue stripes. The tail itself is long, wide, and rather flat. When charged by a crystal said large light blue glowing crystal will be lodged in the opened up opening at the end of the tail, numerous light blue highlights appear all around body, the blue part of the ears, the stripes, and many other bits also turn light blue, light blue crystal shards appear between the spikes on the legs, and a light blue aura will also radiate from Nefu Garumudo complete with some crystal shard particle effects. Abilities Nefu Garumudo has a variety of physical attacks, charges, large claw/wing swipes, wing slams, soaring body slams, 360 degree spins, and tail slams. Nefu Garumudo is also notable for its geomency, like sticking its tail into the ground and causing bursts from below all around it, or quickly leaping backwards while spitting some sand in front of it, creating a sinkhole that draws hunters towards the center and eventually bursts in the middle, it can also breath sand while stationary, which will also make sinkholes. When enraged Nefu Garumudo will often immediately burry its tail deep into the ground attempting to suck up a particular crystal into the opening at the end of the tail, drawing in sand and rubble from all around as it does so, and even causing some bursts of blue energy nearby. Upon grabbing a crystal Nefu Garumudo will become charged with energy and gains new attacks, such as a sliding pounce, raising stone columns from the ground before slamming against them, causing them to shatter and sending rubble flying, a leaping charge complete with bursts of energy with each hop, and a quick leap forward before quickly turning and pouncing back to where it came, creating an energy burst upon landing. The tail spin also now leaves behind s circle of energy that almost immediately explodes, and many of its existing attacks also appear energy charged, though this doesn't actually effect anything. Behavior Like many monsters, Nefu Garumudo do not take kindly to intruders in their territories. Notably Nefu Garumudo are infamous for causing desertification with their abilities. Habitat Nefu Garumudo has been found living on a desert island out in the ocean, said area on the island it has been found in bearing a notable resemblance to the Great Desert. Game Appearances Main Series * None Frontier * None Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Explore (Introduced) In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHXR Monsters Category:Earth Element Monsters Category:Flagship Monsters